National Liberal Party
National Liberal Party (or Nacia Liberala Partio; abbreviated NLP) is one of the major political parties of AHSCA. is the current leading party and one of the major parties in AHSCA. Founded by Kaena Arorah and her wife Arorah as the National Lesbian Party, it first began as a party to represent the interests of Islander Lesbians (which make up a significant demographic) after Kaena's family discovered that she was a Lesbian and promptly disowned her. It's policies are based mostly in central to moderate-to-left-leaning-liberalism with a base in social equality and strong leadership by the Congress and democratic rule of law. It also has many sympathizers of Communism and Socialism within the party as well as the AHSCA Communist Party and AHSCA Socialism Party. Since 2008 it has the largest ruling political party in the AHSCA congress with 46 seats. It is also the first Party to be democratically elected by the AHSCA citizens as opposed to the parties being chosen by the Duchess. The name was changed to become a wider and more inclusive party for other people to join and vote with and not be confused as only a girls party for young women with other women. History Founding The party was originally formed as Lesbian Fellowship for girls who were discovering their sexuality and preference with the same sex and for girls who were disowned by their families as a result of their choices. The Party was originally called The Coronan Fellowship for Lesbians; it wasn't until several months later that the group was encouraged by Coronanas to form an official Party in the Congress. Rise to Power Entrance into Congress Kaena having the most education decided to take up the position with Adorinda, another group member with extensive education and who had been in Congress before. Kaena had her basic political training under Lady Schala as well as Adorinda. During the first Seating Arrangement made by Shino Villa, the Party was granted six seats allowing it to become the new Minority Party of the Congress. During the 2008 Congressional Election the NLP sought to become the new Majority Party, and to do that they would have to reach out to everyone. The NLP wanted to assure Christian Islanders that they would not have to give up their moral standards and that they would not be forced to accept the practice of Homosexuality but they should respect it and the choices of the party members. They also had to show that this small no-name party was qualified to lead over the much more experience and solid National Islander Party. Adorina, Arorah, and Kaena all campaigned through the islands wining over voters while at the same time avoiding vicious mudslinging and frivolous attacks. It wasn't long until Election Day came and everyone began voting, in a dead heat election the results showed the votes 48.28% for the National Lesbian Party. It was a surprising vote but not surprising as to how close it was. The party and it's heads graciously accepted and congratulated the NIP for a good campaign. Structure The current Party Head and is Kaena the The Vice-Speaker/Chairman is Adorina, and the Community Organizer is Arorah, all of whom helped form the party. Each of the women are charged in helping the party run smoothly, organizing volunteers, fundraising and mapping out strategy. By AHSCA party policy the Party Chair/Head is given to be the delegate speaker of Congress while the Vice Speaker/Chairman is there to assist the delegate in her duties as Congressional Delegate. The Organizer helps people learn about the party and attract members. Ideology While party members may have different views on political affairs, the Party advocates several underlined ideological bases. The party is considered centrist with a liberal leaning. The party isn't considered to be extremist left as one would find in most communist governments. Powers of the Government The party strongly believes in a unified and strong central government in which the common people can still participate in. They believe AHSCA is a republic and federation and should be remember as such, and do not support the ability of a court to change the law with out full representation of the people. The Party believes Congress has the right to legislate to the will but the people have the right to overturn a legislation. As such they support a ballot-based initiative of an annual legislation vote by the people in which the people can vote if the support or reject certain laws enacted. Economic The party is classically liberal in it's economic policy however VC Adorinda is very much a socialist. As such the party is pretty divided between free and limited market as well as the distribution of wealth among the people. The party is very much in favor of the current economy and primitive conditions on AHSCA. They believe the Pre-developed society has kept their culture rich in tradition, their families and communities tight nit and has prevented over cynicism from developing. They also believe the same as their Carnelian friends, living in such primeology is a better and more humble way to live. Some even see it as the way of God. The party heads are also in favor of this way of living and see no reason to change it. The criticism to the policy is the vulnerability of AHSCA to natural disaster and war. However most counter act with the generosity of nations abroad when such incidents occur. And since coming to terms with Stevid, few continue to concern themselves with the potential for more war. Social The party believes in a free society for all to enjoy. Surprisingly a good majority do not favor flat out secularism or any thing that restricts the faith of the people. While the islands are widely Madokamist or Yuekamist, several faiths have formed in the post-war era including Christianity. The party respects the religious populous because the religious populous shows it respect in return. The party tries not to regulate the practice of faith and the works and movements by faith based organizations. The party supports a Common Ground based relation with the more Conservative Christians. The Party Supports the current Educational Choice practiced in the islands especially by those on Corona. They also feel teachers from abroad would be better suited to teach than domesticated, but there is a split decision in this. Most of the party opposes abortion except in the cases of rape and incest and life threatening complications. However fewer than 1% of women have abortions in AHSCA. The rights of all LGBT people however their primary focus is on Lesbians which have a higher stake in AHSCA than gays bi and transsexual combined. (See also: Lesbian Culture of AHSCA) Defense The party supports the idea of each island maintaining it's local militia and the Unified Militia Movement now the United Island Defense Force. They desire a good strong defense budget but feel it shouldn't be the priority of the Government. The party also supports unilateralism in issues of national security, believing in the ability and right of the United States to act without external or international support in its own self-interest. The Party wholly supports the constitution clause on prohibiting the use of military force except that in self defense and oppose any occupation of a foreign land. As such the party expects Non States to either join the union or leave on their own and not become appendages of the main islands. Immigration The party is very open border and believes everyone should have the right to come and enjoy AHSCA as their new place of residence if they chose. Obviously as moving to AHSCA is never an easy task for those of modern upbringing, they see no reason to have a border patrol outside national defense. Anthromimi refugees are widely welcomed by the AHSCA government and the party feels it's time to extend this to more surrounding islanders, particularly the Ryous. As such they also support the right of citizens to immigrate in and out of the country. Voter Base All data based off the election of 2008 has formulated a probable voter base for future elections. Business The divided but mostly socialist leaning party has ranked low among business and enterprise around the world. Flea market tenders have been split almost 50-50 on the party. Foreign business ranks very low with the desire to keep the primitive ideal of the islands and again the mostly left-leaning party. Lesbians/Gays Without doubt the party ranked extremely high among the Lesbian culture in AHSCA with the sweeping 95% of the lesbian vote. Even though the party was largely Lesbian based the gay vote came in strongly with 75% Christian The Christian population ranked mostly in the low category for the party, with 25% of Christian voters voting for the NLP. The Good majority of Island Christians voted for their own in the National Christian Party. Of those surveyed 15% said they would not vote for the party on the basis of their practice of homosexuality. Race The Party scored very high among the Nigren Population in Corona and all the other islands, more than 85% voted for the party. General Caucasian came in behind with 45% of the vote. Age The party scored very well among the young voters (age 13-20) but less well among the older voters. Young voters were in the high 60s but older in the lower 30s. Location The party of Corona naturally scored high among Coronans more than any island in the union. Every other island was very average in the moderate voting range. Category:Political Parties